A Shoulder to Cry On
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: It's a party for NCIS's 100th solved case of the year, but where's Abby?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. They belong to David Bellisario and CBS._**

* * *

**_A Shoulder to Cry On_**

Ziva shoved through another crowd of people and found herself next to the elevator. Without thinking, she hit the down button and pushed the button for Abby's lab. Halfway there, she realized she hadn't seen Abby at the party.

When the doors opened, Ziva noticed Abby's lights were still on and looked inside. The first things Ziva saw were the three Caf-Pow cups on the counter. The second thing was Abby, sitting at the computer, her head on her fists, staring blankly at the screen. Ziva crept over as silently as possible and watched as the older woman typed in a few letters. Ziva gently touched Abby's shoulder so as not to startle her.

When Abby didn't turn, Ziva waved a hand in front of her face. Finally, Ziva took a look at the screen.

On it was the obituary of Caitlin Todd. Ziva took another look at Abby's face and saw the tears glistening on the other woman's pale cheeks. "She's gone," Abby whispered. She turned to look at Ziva and seemed to stare right through her. "She's gone and she's never coming back." She pulled Ziva into a hug and buried her face in Ziva's dark curls, shaking with sobs.

Ziva patted Abby's back awkwardly and said, "I am sorry about Caitlin, Abby."

When Abby had pulled herself together, she planted a soft kiss on Ziva's cheek. "Thanks." Abby mumbled.

"It is quite alright." Ziva muttered, blushing more from Abby's kiss than from Abby's emotional breakdown.

Then, to try and lighten the mood, she said, "There is a party for NCIS's 100th solved case this year. Would you like to come up with me?" Ziva was half-hoping Abby would say yes because the rest of the team was upstairs and they would make Abby feel better, but she was also hoping Abby would say-

"No thanks. None of the other teams' agents understand the real me so I just don't go to parties all that much." Abby sighed and shut off the obit. Then she logged off of the computer and stood up.

Ziva sat there for a moment before following Abby to the coat rack. "Let me take you home." She offered the depressed scientist. Abby simply nodded; Ziva guided Abby to her car and started the engine.

They didn't make any conversation on the way to Abby's apartment. "Will you come in?" Abby's question sounded dull and lifeless. Ziva looked over and felt a jolt at the intensity of Abby's gaze.

"Of course." Ziva blurted before she could register Abby's words fully. _Oh, well, _she thought_. I've been waiting to see the inside of her house anyway._

Abby opened her door, switched on alight and gestured to the living room. "Have a seat. I'll be right back. I need to go clean up." And she disappeared down the hallway.

When she was gone Ziva took a look around. There were multiple pieces of furniture in varying shades of blue, black and purple. On the walls there were pictures of Abby's family and a few of the team.

There were several of Abby with a smiling, suited, brunette woman. Ziva stood and admired them as she waited for Abby to return. Ziva was turning around to go back to the sofa when movement caught her eye. Her hand instinctively flew to the gun at her hip and she turned fully around to see Abby staring at a different picture on the opposite wall.

Ziva moved to her side and saw that it was another picture of the brunette woman, but devoid of Abby. The woman was sitting at a desk in the NCIS bullpen staring at the camera and smiling with slightly parted lips. Ziva noted the sparkle in the woman's eyes and the way the light bounced off of her hair.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Abby's whispered question was almost inaudible.

Then realization hit Ziva. _That's my desk_. She thought. "Caitlin." It took Ziva a few moments to realize that she had spoken the name aloud.

"Yes," Abby's voice was heavy with emotion. "It is."

Abby turned to Ziva. "Thank you." She said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "For coming." She turned and was heading toward her bedroom before Ziva decided that her emotions for the lab tech were too strong.

Catching up with Abby, she turned the taller woman around, looked into her beautiful, green eyes and touched her lips to Abby's. At first, Abby froze, but after a second, Ziva felt fingers entwine in her hair.

When the kiss broke, Abby was smiling. "Come to my room?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why not?" Ziva replied huskily.

Abby tugged Ziva down the hall and led her to a bedroom with a coffin on one side and a queen-sized bed on the other. Abby sat Ziva down, straddled her and kissed her again, more deeply.

_Abby certainly is feeling better now._ Ziva thought before the world melted away and there was only Abby.

Awhile later, Ziva found herself lying on her back underneath of Abby. "Thank you again, Ziva." Abby whispered in her ear. "For everything." And for the rest of the night, Ziva was filled with the warmth of joy.


End file.
